The Switch
by Bre1738
Summary: After a mix-up at her fertility clinic results in another woman not only getting her frozen embryos , but also all of her now deceased husband's sperm, Regina Mills finds herself in front of the most controversial case of its kind. Emma Swan, is a single mother and a widow raising two children whom look too much like her son Henry for her comfort. AU Slowburn SQ


**Synopsis: After a mix-up at her fertility clinic results in another woman not only getting her frozen embryos , but also all of her now deceased husband's sperm, Regina Mills finds herself in front of the most controversial case of its kind. Emma Swan, is a single mother and a widow raising two children whom look too much like her son Henry for her comfort. A bitter custody battle ensues. AU**

_Two weeks prior _

_"I regret to inform you Mrs. Mills, that there was a gross mix-up regarding you and Mr. Humbert's samples." The thin-nosed man spoke with faux sympathy as he read from the paper in front of him, casually flipping through multiple stacks of paperwork at his leisure. _

_She should have known when they brought her into a "private room to discuss this matter further". If that did not tell her, the fact that a lawyer walked in right behind her specialist she originally dealt with years prior, set off warning bells in her head._

_"I'm not sure I understand what all of this is about. I am simply here to transfer my husband's samples as well as our embryos to a smaller family clinic. I wasn't informed that this would be an issue when I first enlisted in your services." Regina spoke crisply, gently pushing her shoulder length hair from her face. To say she was annoyed, would be putting it mildly. She was missing valuable time with her son, as well as losing the ability to supervisor the people whom were packing up her home currently. _

_"Generally moving samples is not an issue; however it would seem that several years ago the samples were already moved to the same clinic you asked for them to be transferred to." The lawyer tried to explain in the best way he could without setting off the woman in front of him. He had already been authorized to refund the money they had been taking from the woman monthly to hold the sperm and the embryos as well as offer her a small settlement, but somehow he knew this would not go down as easily as his bosses would hope. _

_"What do you mean they were moved? Neither my husband or I authorized that change!" Regina sat up straighter in her seat, her heart was beating frantically out of her chest at the implications that were left unsaid. _

_"Well, I regret to inform you…. The last two numbers of the donor number… Well it would seem they were accidentally replicated the following year. When the client moved out of state, she took the samples with her to the Storybrooke Family Planning clinic. It would also seem the clinic is not willing to work with us further to address this matter. "He gently slid over several packets of papers for her to see the correspondence. The woman's name, address and all other personal information were redacted and she felt like her head was floating. _

_"What does this even mean? My samples are gone? This woman is probably raising my child while hers are still here frozen in some tube, and you people are just now telling me this?!" Regina threw the paperwork back at the lawyer, watching him try to scramble to keep them in order. She watched as he flinched when she spoke, and knew there was more he was holding back. _

_"The clinic is very apologetic Mrs. Mills, if there's anything we can do-"He tried to gain control of the situation, but it was too late. _

_"IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU CAN DO?!" Regina exploded, her rage barely being contained. She was positively steaming, and her grip on her cellphone tightened to the point that the creases on her case were pinching the skin of her hand. _

_"Who is this woman? Where does she live? Did she even have a viable pregnancy for starters?" Regina listed off question after question, finally turning her attention to the specialist who she had trusted with something so valuable. _

_"Regina… we can't release that information. We would be in direct violation of HIPAA." Kathryn spoke for the first time, looking at the woman she considered a friend solemnly. She knew the recent events that had happened in the woman's life, and she knew that not only would this information hurt the brunette, but it was absolutely devastating. _

_"HIPAA, is that what you want to talk about now? HIPAA?! What about MY rights! Those were supposed to be OUR KIDS! AND YOU LOST THEM!" Regina seethed, slamming the hand that held her phone down on the table. There was an audible crack, and she knew the screen was shattered. Much like her own heart, so it seemed almost poignant. _

_"The other clinic won't release any of the client's information without her approval. They also stated they refused to bring this up to her as well, because the mistake is within our lab. The only option we have is to get a subpoena for her medical records, and to see if there are any live births as well as if there are any samples left." Kathryn tried to steer the conversation towards what they should be doing with the next step. _

_"And then what? I have to sue for custody of my children back?" Regina scoffed. _

_"If it comes down to that, yes. Our clinic will be willing to support you financially through this time, including covering lawyer costs." Kathryn gestured to the ill-qualified man before her. _

_"Like I would let you people near me or my family again. I am going to have to decline your offer, which I'm sure you'll appreciate because you'll be needing this lawyer when I sue you for everything you're worth. My lawyer will be in touch!" Regina quickly grabbed her purse and stalked out of the clinic, her eyes burning with unshed tears._

Present Day

The sounds of her son's childish giggles filled the backyard as he ran around playing a game of tag with his two cousins. The six year old looked carefree, like a normal child, something he was just getting back to after the devastating loss of his father. As harsh as it sounded, it was probably because Graham had been deployed most of his life, he was used to going years without seeing his father in person. She had met her husband in their senior year of High School, but they never spoke. He was more rugged, where she focused on being refined and always seen as 'professional'. The first time they spoke was when they realized they had the same class, freshmen year of College and he asked for her help in writing a report. Even though Graham had dropped out, citing "college wasn't his thing", they still kept in touch. It was not until the following year that their relationship deepened, and four years later they welcomed their son Henry Daniel Humbert-Mills.

When their son came, something in Graham changed. He came home one day and told Regina he had enlisted in the Army, to give their son something to be proud of. It was a peaceful time, and she was not scared because he was not going to be immediately deploying. Until he did. When he reenlisted when Henry was two, which is when Regina attempted to put her foot down. Their son was getting older, and he was soon going to be putting faces to names and it was important for him to be around. He simply kissed her, and promised that this time would be the last time. He was on his last day, scheduled to come home. When his convoy was attacked… there were not any survivors. Now all her son had of his father was a flag, some dog tags, and what was supposed to be his future siblings. Now all of that changed, within a blink of an eye and Regina didn't know what to do. She had promised Graham that she would give Henry at least one sibling , so he wouldn't grow up alone like his father did.

"Have you spoken with Mum?" Zelena looked at her sister worriedly. The tell-tale signs of lack of sleep were as blatant as the bags under the younger woman's eyes. Her sister seemed skinnier as well, not as if she had much weight she could lose without it becoming a danger to herself. She had thought she was just beginning to come around, after losing Graham ten months prior , but this was a blow no one expected.

"Yes , this morning." The brunette's voice was hoarse from disuse , and her attention was occupied by skimming through the paperwork she had received from the clinic .

"Thirty-two samples, and eight embryos …just gone!' Regina huffed, tugging a hand through her unkempt hair.

"Reggie… I did something I know you won't approve of, and there's nothing you can do until Mother has all of the legalities straightened out..but-" Zelena was nervous about offering this olive branch to her sister, there was no way of predicting how unhinged this would make her.

"Was it illegal?" Regina smirked, knowing all of her sisters penchant of doing whatever it is she wanted regardless of the consequences. If she was ever caught, there was never a dollar amount that she couldn't throw at it for it to go away.

"Highly… and if you act rashly, it **_will _**come back in full circle." Zelena warned, trying to convey how serious this was.

"What is it?" Regina eyebrows furrowed, looking up to give her sister her undivided attention.

"I may have found the woman who received the samples."

**AN: This will be kinda slow burnish, and I intend for it to run about 40-50 chapters. All mistakes are my own.**


End file.
